Five by Five
by DelightfulChocolateBear
Summary: A Buffy the Vampire Slayer & Angel Spin off following Faith, with Robin Wood, a few made up characters, Connor will be starring in it, what will this slayer and her friends, get up to in New York. FANTASY DRAMA & ROMACE


Five by Five

Author's Note

Hey! Author here, TheMagicJellyBean! (Previously ChocolateBuffy) with the first chapter of my new Fanfiction "Five by Five" obviously it follows Faith. It's a spin off from Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Enjoy

XXX

Chapter 1

Faith Stared out the window of the bus, they had just passed the sign that had said "You are now leaving Sunnydale come back soon!" Hopefully she said to herself. She and Rob were leaving Sunnydale, she was planning on going back to prison, to serve her time, she had insisted on it in fact, but the scoobies, and rob had filled me with some crap about, how I'm "changed and that I saved the world for god sake! And that she should just start a fresh" It kind of worked, but Rob still practically carried her onto a bus.

"Where's this bus even going?" She Asked Rob who was sitting beside her.

"New York, I have a friend there he will let as stay there until we find places more permanent"

"Don't be in a mood Faith"

"I really should be doing what's right"

"We are doing what's right Faith, you deserve a second chance"

"Everyone deserves a second chance"

Faith didn't say anything she just turned her head back to the window.

20 minutes later the bus made a stop at the airport.

The flight was about four hours long, and she and Robin had hardly spoken to each other on the way.

It wasn't long driving from New York City Airport to his mate's house.

She had just sat there with her head pressed to the window the whole way taking in everything she saw. Trying to imagine her future.

They pulled up outside a big fancy block of apartments.

"I'm pretty sure this is it"

Robin said as they got out of the car, "top floor"

Faith put on a smile if there was one thing she didn't want people to think about her it was that she was a moody little brat, because if there was one thing she had all her life tried not to be was a misery.

They walked inside the sliding doors. And Faith stared at the chandeliers, and red carpets, with the Apartment's name embodied on them, in a gold. This is more like a Hotel then a block of Apartment's she thought.

They took the lift, and it was a bit awkward because they weren't taking, oh sorry did I say awkward, I think "awkward "Is a very mild way of putting it.

We reached the floor and got out we walked along the corridor and we then reached his apartment. Rob knocked on the door and a man opened it. He was... Handsome VERY handsome, his bone structure was perfect, he looked strong, and then he smiled, it was a gorges smile, and his teeth shinny white they were perfect.

"Robin! It's a surprise to see you here, a good surprise though what brings you to New York?"

"Me and my good friend Faith here need a place to crash"

Rob's friend's head turned to mean, and held out his hand

"Nice to meet you Faith, I'm Michel"

"Nice to meet you too"

I replied.

"So can we stay?"

"Of Corse!"

"Pick a room"

He said

"Um, pick a room what do you mean?"

I said confused

"Faith, Michel owns the apartments"

Robin told her

"What all of them?"

"Yep I'm the Landlord"

"Oh, and we can have a room?"

"Yeah"

"Just like that"

"Just like that"

Faith was starting to like this guy.

When Faith had chosen a room, unpacked, and thanked Michel, She said she was going for a drink, and asked him if there are any good Nightclubs around,

"Yeah Corse there's this good very popular, Nightclub, about a mile away, it's called The Purple Night, make a right when you get outside"

"Thanks"

I replied

I went downstairs on the elevator, and then started jogging right; I was in the mood for poking dead things with a pointy stick. And then washing it all down with an ice cold beer.

It took me about ten minutes because I am pretty fast.

It was pretty big, I examined the outside, and bingo! I found an ally bet ya, some vamps will be having a midnight feast down there.

I headed down there, and as I thought there were two vamps about to make their way through four young girls.

"Hey"

I called

They all turned around

"Come to join in the fun have you?"

"Yeah!"

She picked up a plank of wood that was on the ground, and snapped it in half, to make a pointy end.

"Slayer"

One of them mumbled, "Bet you taste nice"

"Oh I bet I do, but sadly I have just come to tell you Guys that it's past your bedtime"

I said with a big grin on my face

"I think it's the other way around"

One of them lunged at her, and she pushed him away, and quickly jammed a stake into his heart, but... something was wrong, he didn't turn to dust, Faith's grin turned into a frown, and by the looks of it, the vampire and the others didn't know what was happening either, but they were starting to realize this was a good thing.

She punched him; as hard as she could, and he went flying off into the distance, and his vampire buddy's followed him,

Faith was too shocked to look at the girls, and ask if they were ok.

She turned around about to run back to Robin, and tell him what happened, when a voice stopped her

"Faith"

It had said, she had recognized it immediately, she turned around

"Leyla"

Her sister

I know it's not a great chapter, but I'm trying.

XXX

TheMagicJellyBean

Comment what do you think of it?, what do you want to happen next?

P.S I am about to make an Five By Five opening credit video thing for youtube I will post a link for it when finished!


End file.
